diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/02 June 2018
02:16:50 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Nevermind 02:40:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" okay then 03:14:44 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Mhm 05:55:29 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 07:09:42 -!- CosmosQuest has joined Special:Chat 07:09:46 um hi 07:15:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" um 07:15:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi 08:50:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:40:58 Deos Enigmium is zombie user? 10:07:34 find heavens in team 2 10:30:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 10:32:49 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:49:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" henlo 10:50:12 Hi. 10:52:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" how life 11:08:31 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 11:30:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:30:58 Hello? 11:31:02 hi 11:35:19 @Teamerz. The same it was . 12:03:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh 12:03:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" sounds good to me 12:17:14 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 12:17:44 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 12:17:45 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 12:18:27 1% Diephaters - become admin kill and ban diephaters 12:19:09 99% Dieplovers - dieplover name as Good202, many users are dieplover 12:19:50 ffs 12:21:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ? 12:22:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no its ffa 12:25:51 i meant for f***s sakes 12:25:55 but that works too 12:47:07 lemme smoke some cigs 12:47:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" k 13:03:42 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Boner Alert is the absolute worst liar of Discord 13:04:08 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" I was playing in a Maze server in a VC using the Spade Squad server named Fix The Lag 13:06:06 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" An overseer, who is a fake Not Wufy, whose the real one is my friend started trolling the server 13:06:24 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" They diretly proved it was me by the fact that I stayed in VCs 13:07:06 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" They DM'd me a false troll accusation https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/427883133329735700/452414738656133121/unknown.png 13:07:53 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" and they muted me in 3 minutes without letting me me appeal the mute or block 13:09:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Of course they wouldn't let you appeal the mute or block 13:09:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's a PUNISHMENT 13:22:35 no shit sherlock 13:24:39 its called a punishment ozzi 13:24:44 get used to it lololololollololol 13:29:03 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:42:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:58:04 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" <@!352668428386959361> But it was a false mute. I was not lying 13:58:46 boo hoo 13:58:50 how was it false 14:18:21 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 14:18:30 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" He made an absolutely false positive 14:18:35 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:19:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" well yeah, but blocking someone is still his decision and his only 14:19:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" he doesn't need permission. 14:30:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:30:25 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:30:25 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 14:30:26 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:30:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:30:31 lol 14:30:39 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:14:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:14:24 ow my brain 15:43:53 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:07:37 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 16:23:37 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:23:40 hi 16:23:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 16:39:43 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 17:03:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:03:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:35:28 -!- Arras.io500 has joined Special:Chat 17:35:59 -!- Arras.io500 has left Special:Chat 17:41:02 -!- Duip has joined Special:Chat 18:33:41 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:33:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:42:45 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:43:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:51:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 20:31:42 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:31:48 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:32:32 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:32:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:14:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" people 21:14:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i have to warn you 21:14:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" whenever you spawn in my server press b 21:14:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" that way it will fix the problems that its facing right nwo 21:14:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" *now 2018 06 02